


clay kaczmarek is so important [playlist]

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, referenced oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: irreverant, rebellious, intellectual, eclectic, wounded, erratic





	clay kaczmarek is so important [playlist]

**[clay kaczmarek is so important](https://8tracks.com/assassin_j/clay-kaczmarek-is-so-important) (8tracks)**

track 1 represents his adolescent life, before the problems got intense _(contains brief mention of oral sex)_

track 2 represents his recruitment into the Assassins

track 3 represents starting to rebel against parents and Templars alike

track 4 represents learning the hidden truths of the world

track 5 represents his long confinement at Abstergo

track 6 represents his steadfast loyalty to the Assassin cause

track 7 represents a gradual deepening of the Bleeding Effect; loss of stability

track 8 represents him realizing he won't get out, he has no choice but to help Juno, and forgiving his parents (somewhat)

track 9 represents his tireless work as Desmond's digital protector

track 10 represents a further loss of self; the chopped and distorted audio recorded in the Glyphs is all that remains

 


End file.
